Attack on Titan Cristina story
by Kamina Karayan
Summary: Cristina is a Captain within the Scout Regiment. In this story it follows how she deals with the constant struggle of her missions outside of the wall. She hopes and prays that her and her squad makes it through the expeditions outside of the wall. Cristina Emerson, Blair, Amelia, Takano, Takashi, Yuri, Blaze, Kamina are all my original characters.


Chapter one: Trost District

A small female sat on the edge of Wall Rose looking down at the Titans that had gathered around the circular section of the wall that stuck out to distract the titans from the rest of the wall.

The Violet haired female held a bottle in her left hand taking sips from it every now and then, A couple of Garrison soldiers talked behind the female.

"Captain Amelia everything checks out on the wall we're gonna head back."

One of the soldiers reported in as she just waved a hand towards them waving them off muttering stuff underneath her breath.

"Why bother it's not like anyone gives a damn anyways"

She muttered to herself as the soldiers had walked away from her commenting to themselves how drunk the Captain was, after a while Amelia tossed the bottle as hard as she could at the 15 meter titan below her scoring a direct hit in the eye which brought a small smirk to the edge of her lips. When she finally got up she was met with a taller male staring down at her, as soon as she stood fully up a loud sigh could be heard from the male.

"Drunk again Amelia?"

The man sighed heavily shaking his head at her but she just shrugged her shoulders not really caring that he was disappointed in her, as long as the commanding office of trost didn't mind what did it matter?

"Commander Pixis told me to let you know that you're in charge of the Cadets who are cleaning the wall tomorrow. He ordered you to be at least sober for them."

"Why can't you do it Ian? I just want to be left alone in my drink like I do every morning."

She sighed heavily not really liking any new cadets because they all complained and whined about her drinking. Ian placed his hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly trying to shake some sense into her, but she just pushed him away walking towards the edge of the wall that overlooked Trost district.

"Amelia what happened to you? When we were Cadets so much promise you held but now you are just a drunk."

Ian stared up at the sky but Amelia jumped off the wall free falling towards the ground letting the wind flow past her short violet hair before she hit the ground she fired her wires into a part of the wall and a roof of a building, allowing her to fly through the air heading back to H.Q. Once at headquarters she went into the female Barracks getting her clothing together for a shower. Ian had taken over for his turn on watch since the Colossal titan appeared the Garrison had step up their watch to a 24 hour watch, each elite member of the Garrison takes a watch every hour Amelia stepped out of the shower normally a nice hot shower sobers her right up. Once Amelia was back in her bunk she laid on her bed wondering if she should drink again so she wouldn't have nightmares of her childhood and of her mother, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil writing some things down in a way to vent some of her pent up emotions. Amelia always watched her surroundings because she feels that someone watches her in the barracks but can never really see the person. As she continued to write down her emotions on the piece of paper a single tear rolled down her left side of her face she doesn't like feeling that she disappoints Ian. She promises herself not to drink on the job any longer so she can prove to Ian that she isn't a disappointment. She folded up her paper placing it underneath her pillow as she decided to go to sleep since she had to be up early deal with the Cadets who are cleaning the wall. Amelia got up at least three hours earlier to clean out her alcohol stash placing them in the care of Ian. But since he was asleep he didn't see that she placed her stash in Ian's locker with a note explaining why these are here she sat on the edge of the wall looking down at the titans down below as she did the previous night she sat there for the rest of her free time until the Cadets had arrived for clean up duty.

"Excuse me ma'am do you happen to be Captain Amelia?"

Someone had asked behind her which she turned her head slightly to get a better look at the person standing behind her.

"Yes I happen to be her and who are you?"

"My name is Eren Jaeger from the 104th Cadet corps we're reporting as ordered"

Eren saluted her and she returned the salute once she was done with saluting Eren she turned around pointing to the mounted cannons.

"I want your group to clean over I want those mounted cannons cleaned spotless"

She ordered Eren's group as she moved along to the other cadets along the wall giving out orders to the rest of the cadets that she looked down at the floor watching the titans but something seemed off, she continued to watch the titans as only a few small titans clung to the wall trying to get through it as she turned suddenly.

"Eren Jaeger I gotta go to headquarters and report in I want you to continue the task I have given you."

She said to the young Cadet as she jumps off the side of the wall moving towards the Trost headquarters causing Eren to scratch his head then shrugging his shoulders going back to work. It only took her a couple of minutes to get to the headquarters landing right in front of her commanding officer.

"Sir Captain Amelia reporting in! The Cadets are working on the wall but I noticed something off."

Amelia started to explain but she was cut off by her commanding officer

"Shut it Amelia you are obviously drunk again go back to your post and continue watching over the cadets."

"But sir, normally titans are all over the lower section of the wall I should know I watch them daily and even throw my bottles at th-"

Once again she was interrupted but this time it was by a loud crash which all of the Garrison members inside of the headquarters turned walking to see what had happened, the first soldiers who made it out of the headquarters gasped and started to panic.

"Oh no it's gonna happen again! The titans are going to invade trost! Just like wall maria."

One of the soldiers complained as Amelia ran past them firing her ODM gear into the wall moving as fast as she could to reach the wall and to see the damage. Once in range of the wall she could see that the outer gate had been broken and Connie Sasha and Eren were taking care of the titans as they came into the gate. Some of the titans managed to get through moving towards some citizens she looked towards the wall seeing the cadets moving to defeat the titans near the walls, then it happened as a titan came out of nowhere grabbing Amelia out of the sky since she didn't pay attention to her surroundings the titan held her by the leg crushing it causing her to scream in pain but she dangled them tears streaming down her cheeks as she tries to think of a way to free herself but she couldn't think of anything due to the pain coursing through her body. Suddenly the titan fell forward and she fell with it as she fell a male soldier firing his ODM wires onto the titan's hand using his blades to cut off the titans fingers so Amelia can escape before she finally passed out from the pain she tried to see who had saved her but couldn't. Ian found it a bit difficult to carry Amelia and get back to headquarters with using ODM gear. He decided it was best to get back on foot. While he was carrying her the pain in her leg caused her to scream in pain every time it brushed against his body a couple of times he had to gently place Amelia down to take care of a titan each time he went back to her tears would be streaming down her cheeks. He probably thought it was because of her leg by the time he had gotten her back to headquarters the cadets had already left to defend the citizens.

By the time Amelia had woken up she had been transported to behind the inner wall she looked around trying to find out where she was, when she noticed an elderly man with a red sash around his chest she quickly shot up trying to salute but he quickly waved her off explaining he was here to deliver bad news. She blinked a few times trying not to cry in front of her boss but he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ian was one of our best but he died completing the mission that fact alone should bring you joy. But i'm placing you on leave until your injury can heal itself."

Pixis said getting up walking out of the room letting the injured female weep about the loss of Ian.

A group of soldiers swung past a giant tree as titans moved to try to catch them, a 15 meter titan was chasing after a maroon haired female she made sure that the titan never lost sight of her.

"now take it out!"

She screamed her order so her squad mates could hear her. Before any of her squad members could go for the kill another member of the regiment had swooped in slicing the nape of his neck.

Chapter two: Cristina Emerson

A crowd of people stood in the streets watching in the middle of the street as the Scout Regiment approached towards Trost's outer gate. Some people made nasty comments about the scouts while others watched a maroon haired female as she followed Commander Erwin, a citizen glared at the maroon haired soldier the average citizen did not like her because of her actions in the field and how she always smiles when returning from outside the wall.

"Cristina do not worry about them, you do your job well citizens will always look down at us. Every time we go out we lose people"

Erwin said still looking forward Cristina just nodded she hated going through trost even though she lives here but Erwin had her moved to live in the headquarters so nothing would happen to her.

"let the 56th expedition begin! Open the gate!"

Erwin announced as he led the core forces outside of wall rose. Cristina ran ahead of Erwin to complete her purpose of clearing the titans before the core forces could get out of the town in front of the city. Squad Levi and squad Cristina worked together as a unit, Cristina and Levi moved from roof to roof dodging titans waiting hands each time Levi killed a titan she had it distracted. Petra and Takano worked together both slicing the titan's nape together to make sure the titan dies. As each titan was killed by both levi squad and cristina squad finished clearing the titans before Erwin managed to enter the town. Once the core forces had entered the town both squads regrouped with Erwin they begun to move out of the town to continue on recapturing wall maria from the titans. Once Erwin had left the wall Cristina had fallen right behind him following him, as soon as he got out of the town he had ordered the formation of the long distance svery which he had thought up to ensure increased the survival rate of the scout regiment's members. Cristina stared at Erwin's back amazed her squad often poked fun at her because of how often they caught her staring at him. Many people claimed that she was his lover but only a select few know what Cristina actually meant to him. Amelia watched from the top of the wall as the scout regiment got into formation, green flare shot up into the sky allowed Erwin to successfully dodge any Titans that would've caused huge casualties resulting in the expedition being a failure. Petra and Eld rode next to each other Petra looking left while Eld looked towards the right to make sure no titans could sneak up on them but behind them a voice started to speak.

"So I heard from the Average Soldiers that Captain Cristina had slept with the Commander to get into her position. That does make a lot of sense since she is always by his side."

The person who was talking is named Oluo once he finished his sentence Petra quickly shot him a glare.

"I hope your not serious Oluo, Cristina is my friend she is also an officer."

Eld ignored both of them still looking out for titans, as the expedition continued on the left flank continued to encounter more titans which red flares filled the sky alerting the command unit not to move towards the left flank. Erwin looked over his shoulder slightly looking directly at Levi.

"Levi take your squad and aid the left flank, make sure that some of the soldiers make it out alive."

He commanded which Levi nodded pulling off from the core forces signaling for Petra to follow as she did the same signal alerting the other three members of squad Levi. Once Levi's squad was gone from the command unit the right flank shot up a black flare signaling that an abnormal had been spotted.

"Cristina take your squad to the right flank and take care of any Abnormal titans over there."

Erwin commanded

"Yes sir!"

She pulled away from Erwin's command unit moving towards the right flank she placed her heels into her horse's sides making it move faster to reach the right flank faster.

Suddenly a 15 meter titan stumbled out of the woods on a direct course with Cristina, she stood up on her horse's back balancing on it with her blades drawn firing hooks onto the titan's leg. She glided towards the left leg applying a little gas making her move towards the left side of the titan nearly getting grabbed by the titan. Once she was clear from the titan's reach she applied more gas allowing her to quickly close the gap between herself and the titan. Moving her hands towards the left of her body, making it easier to strike against the titan's leg once the leg was gone it fell down onto its face allowing her to be above its neck. Instead of having her arms to the left side of her body she hung her arms above her head so she can strike with enough power to slice the nape. She didn't apply gas this time allowing herself to just fall towards the nape once she was close enough to the neck she brought down her full might onto the nape of the titan's neck easily killing the titan. As the nape was sliced blood shot out into the air covering Cristina's body with blood which she looked down at her clothing with a disgusted look on her face.

"Blood on my fucking uniform?! It smells horrible but the battlefield needs to be more red."

She said that looking down as the blood continued to fall around her teeth grinding together because of how dirty she is. Her body shaking with anger but she got back on her horse riding off towards the right flank. By the time she got to where the squads that made up right flank was all she could see was bodies of the soldiers scattered around the fields her eyes wide with shock as her emotions turned from anger to shock and sadness. Tears formed in her eyes all she could focus on was the bodies some of them missing body parts, Takano was a few feet behind Cristina all he could see was his captain standing there not moving which concerned him but he noticed her arm shot up firing a yellow flare into the air telling the command unit that the right flank had been completely wiped out. Once she had shot the purple flare it was now Erwin's decision to retreat or to continue on with the expedition. Takano finally reached to where she was standing titan blood still covered her second in command uniform.

"Ma'am all surrounding titans have been eliminated but sadly the rest of the squad did not make it through the battle."

He reported as he watched her movements he could tell that she had been visibly shaken her shoulders shaking.

"So… Yuri Takashi and Blaze all died in this battle..? We need to head back to Erwin, Takano I'm sorry I failed the squad."

She walked forward getting up onto her horse pulling the reins towards the direction of the command unit as she walked past Takano he got a good look at her face and that look scared him. With Cristina's squad all but wiped out it fell to Levi's squad to cover the command unit's retreat back to the wall Levi stood in an abandoned town that the left flank had captured from the titans he watched the sky when the yellow flare had been fired into the sky soon after a blue flare was fired.

"Okay! Everyone Command has ordered us to retreat back to the wall let's get the wounded on the wagons and move out!"

Levi shouted at some of the soldiers which made them hurry to do the order that he had given.

"Petra the right flank has been wiped out we're falling back go over see that the wounded are being prepped to leave."

"Yes captain Levi!"

Petra saluted then ran towards where the injured were located while running she went past Oluo, Eld and Gunther nearly running over Oluo.

"Hey! Watch where you're heading Petra!"

He snapped at her as she went by but she ignored him while Levi and his squad prepare the left flank to cover the retreat Cristina and Takano rejoined Erwin's squad.

"Cristina we're gonna go through a canyon while Levi and the left flank cover our retreat I want you and Takano to wait inside of the canyon prevent any titan from entering until we escape."

Erwin commanded which she said nothing expect a salute and a nod he couldn't help but think what had actually been able to wipe out half of an elite squad plus an entire Brigade but he had to push it to the back of his mind in order to focus on the task at hand. He led the command unit into the canyon as planned and as ordered Cristina and Takano stayed by the entrance of the canyon. Three 15 meter titans approached towards the canyon blood covering the one towards the far left as the middle titan had an alive soldier still in its hand trying to escape but it was too late for him, it crushed the soldier's spine then it shoved him into its mouth swallowing him whole. As Takano moved towards the titans to distract them Cristina waited on a ledge that was higher than the 15 meter titans. Once they were in range she walked off of the ledge free falling until she was right above the nape of their necks when she fired a single hook into the opposite side of the canyon pressing the triggers to her ODM gear activating the gas inside of the containers on her blade hosters dragging her blades across the titan's napes as she went taking down each of them right after each other. Suddenly an Abnormal titan sprinted towards the canyon's entrance directly at Takano. By the time he had realized that he was targeted by the titan it was too late it jumped in the air snatching Him out of the air. As soon as Takano was snatched out of the air, Cristina's eyes narrowed only focusing on the abnormal titan she reeled her hooks back in allowing her to swing around a corner flying up above the canyon's walls only to fall back down using the speed she had gained before to quickly round the corner. Once past the corner the titan did the same thing as it did to Takano trying to snatch her out of the air but she was ready for it as she quickly unhooked the hooks that were in the wall allowing her to quickly drop to the floor only to reconnect them then unconnecting from the wall only to connect them into the titan's left leg, as it was still in the air she uses her left blade to slice into the titan's leg but before her blade could fully cut to the other side the blade snapped into two the blade flew off sticking into the wall. Forcing her to unconnect her hooks that were inside of the titan's leg falling back onto the top of a ledge she looked down at her hand blood trickling down.

"Is that my blood?"

She mumbled to herself since she was so focus on her hand she didn't notice the titan standing up its full height to try to grab her off of the ledge, since her injury had made her defocused on the titan and that made her reaction time severely lowered. As soon as the titan stood its full height the soldiers that made up the left flank had arrived at the canyon.

"Cristina snap out of it"

A man had somehow got above the canyon he started to spin in a 360 motion easily slicing through the nape of the neck. At that moment Cristina had snapped out of the trance she was in realizing how close she was to being killed. Levi had jumped up onto the ledge that she was on.

"You need to snap out of whatever has you standing there dumbfounded, or you will die."

Levi said glaring at her for a split second then he was off towards the other side of the canyon to aid the rest of soldiers that went ahead of Cristina and Takano. Petra managed to get Cristina down from her ledge and giving her mental state Petra had forced her to get into a wagon.

"Crist you have done fine now just sit here and we'll do the rest of the work"

Petra said smiling at her as she and the rest of Levi's squad went ahead as the other soldiers moved with the wagons at a slower pace than the elites.

Amelia sat in her bed looking down at her lap ever since she had been placed in this place by Ian she couldn't sleep, all she could think about was Ian's final moments and what his mission was. That mission was to protect Cadet Eren Jaeger and that fueled her anger she grabbed the blanket her hands shaking tears streaming down her face, a knock on the door made her quickly look towards the door. Since Commander Pixis visited he had placed her under the watchful eye of the Military Police.

"E-Excuse me Captain Amelia you have a visitor."

The soldier was very timid which made it easy for Amelia to scare her into doing what she wanted.

"Tell them to go away! I don't want to see anyone!"

She snapped throwing an empty bottle at the door which made the soldier quickly shut the door to dodge the bottle.

"She threw a bottle at you? That does sound like her."

A voice that sounded all too familiar to her it grew closer to the door as the door opened and a maroon haired soldier Amelia looked over the female soldier she could see that the eyes of the female was bloodshot from crying.

"Hello Amelia long time no see"

Cristina said smiling even though Amelia knew that smile was a lie.

"You've been crying again haven't you? Over lost soldiers?"

Amelia stared at her friend a she looked away from her graze, taking a few moments to respond.

"No I haven't I'm fine but I'm here to make sure you are okay I heard what happened. Also stop being mean to Blair."

"I'm fine always will be and fine I'll stop."

Cristina and Amelia stayed in the room for hours Blair just stayed at the door staring forward when another member of the military police arrived to relieve her which she saluted then moved away from the door as she hurries out of the area not wanting to be near the angry Garrison captain.

Chapter 3: Military Court

Erwin Smith, Levi and Cristina stood in a basement the commander sat in a chair while Levi leaned against a wall with his arms folded, while Cristina stood right in front of the cell peering into it. Since Cristina still didn't have a squad yet she couldn't go outside the wall to do missions which made her feel useless. Her appearance wasn't to military standards which made Erwin a little nervous about her since he had never seen her this unkempt.

"I know you have a lot of questions but first I want some information."

Erwin spoke to the figure inside of the room which it started to stirr which made Cristina jump a little since she didn't expect it. Once Erwin seen that the figure sat up looking at them. He held up a key which caught the figure's attention.

"Where did you get that key?"

"I got it from you when you were recovered from the city's gate but I'm told that there is some information about the titans down in your basement."

"Yes that is what I believe but I'm not sure if it's actually true I just know what my dad said.

Right after the exchange between Erwin and the figure Cristina blinked feeling a little surprised about what had just been said but she remains silent listening.

"I want to know your intentions."

Erwin continued to stare into the cell when Levi finally spoke up.

"It's not that hard of a question to answer, what is it that you want to do?"

Levi repeated the question when the figure finally answered the question.

"I want join the scouts and Eliminate any titans in my path!"

Levi stood forward moving towards the cell grabbing the bars peering into the room.

"Well I'll handle him based on my record the higher ups shouldn't have an issue. Congratulations Jaeger you're now officially apart of the scouts."

Levi said turning away walking towards the door with Erwin getting up to follow.

"Just hang in there a little bit longer Eren we'll get these settled soon."

With that Erwin and Levi left the basement while Cristina peers into the cell which made Jaeger feel a little creeped out.

"It will be a pleasure having you in the scouts."

She said as she hurried out of the basement to catch up to her commander and Levi once she was caught up to both of them Erwin was talking to Levi about the trail.

Amelia looked at her hands flipping a photo from the front to the back the photo contained herself and Ian cleaning a part of a wall like all Cadets did before them as she continued to look at the photo tears started to roll down her cheeks, her body shook between anger and sadness.

"Ian you idiot why did you have to die!?"

She whispered to the photo since Ian had been killed that left her the only surviving member of 102nd Cadet corps she felt alone the only person she was now close to was Commander Dot Pixis but since he is in charge of the entire Garrison she didn't see him to often. But then there was Cristina someone she was kinda close to but since she is inside the Scout regiment and the survival rate of those soldiers were very low. She then started to think about her original name Karayan is her birth name but when she was old enough she quickly got rid of that name and she never looked back. A man that towered over most of the soldiers that walked by him in a hallway looked out the window watching the sunset. This man happened to be named Kamina S. Karayan when he was on the front lines everyone considered him among the elite but that was back in his younger days now he is 79 years old. The years of being on the front line had started taking its toll on his body, every step he took hurt him to some degree but he always carried on as it was his duty as Zachary's 2nd in command that often looks after the scout regiment's progress with some of the high risk missions. If his wife was still alive she would've made Kamina retire from the military but this is all he had now.

"Kamina I'm guessing you are going to see Eren Jaeger?"

A voice behind made him jump a little as he wasn't expecting it which made him quickly turn around the person who spoke was Commander Dot Pixis.

"Matter of fact I am but that isn't your concern."

With that he stalked off towards the basement where the former Cadet was held once he got close enough he opened the door entering through it shutting it behind him. He walked down the steps motioning the guards to leave them.

"Thank you but you are no longer needed at this moment please go get something to eat."

Kamina spoke to the military police soldiers that stood guard which they saluted and left the room. Cristina stood in the courtroom over looking everything in less than a hour this room will be filled with soldiers Merchants and a Pastor from the wall cults which she didn't really care about but there wasn't much she cared about now a days anyways. She moved out of the building looking at a list as it contains names of cadets that were joining the Scout regiment the first person that was on the list was Sasha as the day went on people started to talk about the man who could turn into a titan but Cristina ignores the gossip still trying to get more cadets to join up with her squad she only needed at least three more. The sun started to set as she turned around a corner she bumped into Mikasa the final person she was looking for.

"Hey are you Mikasa by any chance?"

As soon as the words left her mouth the look she got made her skin crawl she quickly hurried out of Mikasa's way.

Cristina sat on a bench rubbing her head trying to figure out what to do since she didn't want to continue to feel like she is useless.

"This is a shock Captain Cristina at a loss of words?"

A voice said that caused her to look up at the person who had said the comment a soldier with Blue hair stood in front of her with her hands on her hips a smirk on her face.

"Oh it's just you Frona what is it that you need?"

Cristina asked in a monotone voice which seemed to wipe the smirk off of Frona's face causing her to shift from one foot to the other not really knowing how to respond to Cristina's monotone voice compared to her normally cheery voice.

"Well uhm I just wanted to let you know that Commander Erwin has requested you to attend the military trail that will be held today. He also said to be in uniform."

Frona relayed the message giving a salute then hurrying away not long afterwards Cristina got up walking back to the barracks that the scout Regiment goes to when they are in the walls and not on expeditions. She opened her locker looking at a couple of photos one of them contained herself Yuri Takano Takashi and Blaze while the other one was of the 103rd Cadet training corps most of them joined the Garrison corps, so she didn't really see them all that often but she didn't really care as long as she was by Erwin's side then that is all she really needed. She pulled her Scout regiment jacket rubbing her thumb over the patch on the back of the jacket sighing softly to herself. Turning from her bunk and locker she had grabbed a white shirt, a brown skirt with white legs, brown boots, bra and panties, she also grabbed fingerless gloves since Takano had always wore those type of gloves she wanted to wear them to honor his memory. She entered the bathroom turning on the shower letting the water warm up. She started to remove her clothing revealing bruises and scars from her many battles against the titans. More clothing that she took off more bruises and scars were revealed. She stepped underneath the water allowing it to run down her body cleansing her from the last expedition closing her eyes enjoying how the water feels on her skin as memories begin to play. Takano's last moments the screamed that echoed throughout the canyon followed by that loud crunch and snapping of bones, her heart broke into million of pieces like a glass broken from a rock. After that all she could see was pitch black unlit a bright red color faded into her mind causing her to look down at her hand while the water runs down it tracing her hand over wound. The next thing she remembered was Captain Levi appearing in front of her yelling at her but the moment was interrupted when Frona yelled into the bathroom.

"Captain Cristina the court is about to start we need to hurry!"

Frona shouted causing her to groan that her shower was cut short she reached for the shower handle turning off the water as she got dressed into her military walked out in a matching uniform to Frona which she grabbed her hand leading Cristina to the courthouse which wasn't that far from the barracks. When Cristina finally got into the courthouse she looked at the middle of the room Eren kneeled in front of a large metal pole with his handcuffs connected to the pole keeping him in place.

"I think he should be given to the Military police to be examined and executed as an example. We don't know his intentions."

Nile the commander of Military police explained to Zachary which he stroked his chin thinking about what was being said. While Kamina sat next to Zachary writing what was being said for future examination.

"Sir I think we should hear what Commander Erwin."

Kamina explained gesturing for Erwin to speak which Cristina couldn't hear him but supreme Commander Zachary seemed pleased with Erwin's answer. When she finally reached Erwin Levi had already jumped over and violently beating Eren for speaking out of turn and to show Zachary that no matter what that the scout regiment could handle him if he ever got out of control. Every single person in attendance to the hearing gasped in shock at the Levi's actions causing Eren to glare up at Levi making Nile order one of his soldiers to aim the rifle at Eren out of fear which Cristina noticed this moving forward to say something when Erwin placed his hand onto her shoulder stopping her. She looked up at him questionly but he shook his head as Levi had a foot on Eren's head peering towards the military police.

"You wanted to kill him and examine his insides so what does it matter if I'm beating the shit out of him or not?"

He asked which Nile couldn't come up with an answer causing Zachary to raise his gavel slamming it down once.

"Captain Levi do you think that you can handle him if he gets out of control?"

"Yes I'll be able to kill him easily."

Levi explained which Zachary slammed his gavel again causing the murmurs to quiet down.

"Eren Jaeger belongs to the scout regiment!"

Zachary announced which Kamina nodded in agreement after Zachary and Kamina left everyone else cleared out of the courtroom expect Erwin, Cristina, Frona, Hange, Petra, Levi and Eren. They moved into a smaller room within the court Cristina sat in a chair watching Erwin not really paying attention to what was going on around. Levi and Eren talked about the events that had happened during the trail while Hange examined a tooth that was knocked out of Eren's mouth. He looked around the room taking in everyone who was there when he noticed Cristina in full military uniform which the last time he seen her she was in normal civilian clothing making him think that she was Erwin's assistant.

"Hey Crist let's go I know you've been looking for new squad members let me help."

Petra said grabbing Cristina's hand pulling her out of the room.

"Who was that?

Eren asked no one in particular which made Hange look up from the tooth.

"That's Cristina Emerson she is apart of the elite squad."

Hange explained going back to examine the tooth which she then noticed that the tooth that was knocked out of Eren's mouth had healed resulting in Hange notifying everyone else that Eren could heal any wound like a titan.

Chapter 4: Female Titan

Petra and Cristina finally managed to reform squad Cristina with cadets from the hundred and fourth Connie, Reiner, Sasha and Bertholdt. The Scout Regiment moved from Trost district to Calenhad district to prepare for the fifty seventh expedition Eren Jaeger was taken to an old Scout headquarters to train his titan ability.

"This outpost hasn't seen any activity since we left after the fall of wall maria. So I want everyone to start cleaning!"

Levi ordered his squad to clean the dirty outpost. Cristina sat behind a desk as a Scout explained what the long distance enemy scout formation and what their roles will be during the expedition.

"You will be Messengers that will alert the Command unit of any approaching Titans so they can avoid them."

He explained as Connie raised his hand which the scout had nodded towards his direction.

"So basically we're bait?"

He asked which the scout looked towards Cristina to continue the lesson which she stood up walking towards the front of the room standing in front of a chalk board.

"You won't be bait your role is vital without the command unit is blind and will suffer high casualties causing the mission to fail. This formation was made to avoid battle with Titans and to increase the survival rate of our fellow soldiers."

Cristina explained which Reiner than raised his hand for another question which she looked at him gesturing for him to speak.

"So if we're suppose to avoid battling Titans then what if an Abnormal Titan shows up?"

He asked

"Then you will have to fight that Titan due to the fact we can not effectively predict where that Titan will end up. But other than that you are to avoid any conflicts with normal Titans."

Cristina explained finishing the lesson of what the new recruits will need to know before the expedition walking down the aisle as she passed the recruits each one of them stood up saluting her.

"Head to the outpost at the edge of town meet up with Captain Levi and wait for further instructions."

"Yes Ma'am."

Everyone said as she walked out of the room heading towards the building Commander Erwin was staying in she wrapped her hand around the door knob pulling the door open walking into the room.

"Sir Captain Cristina is here."

Miche said as Erwin nodded which Miche then stood up walking out of the room.

"Thank you for coming I know section Commander Hange and Captain Levi wanted you at that outpost. But I figured I could borrow your time for a little bit."

Erwin explained which Cristina smiled.

"I sent my squad ahead to meet up with them they will be fine without me for a little bit."

She said as he turned around as their eyes met he smiled towards Cristina as she returned his smile.

"Crist I know these moments are few and far between with what has been going on and for that I am truly sorry."

He explained which him using her nickname threw her off because he has never used her nickname.

"It's uhm fine Erwin I understand with you becoming the commander of the Scouts, wall Rose being breached and the plan to retake wall Maria from the Titans."

She answered his apology as she pulled the chair out sitting down hiding her hands underneath the table so she could fidget without him noticing. He moved from where he was standing to stand next to her kneeling down so he could lay his head on her lap. She rubs the side of his head as he closed his eyes allowing her to close her eyes as well but as soon as she closed her eyes another memory from the last expedition surfaced. This time instead of Takano's last moments it was Blaze's the sun was high in the sky sweat dripped from Cristina's chin as she rode towards the right flank. Blaze, Yuri, Takashi and Takano rode ahead of her to eliminate any incoming Titans. Blaze was the first one to arrive at the right flank going towards the nearest Titan as the other three went towards the other Titans, she quickly killed the Titan she went directly for but three other Titans rushed her easily overwhelming her. When Cristina finally got the right flank Blaze was caught in the grasp of the Titan it squeezing the life out of her as she was trying to fight off the other titan that stood over her. Each time it squeezed her body bones snapped so loud that Cristina could hear them breaking she stood up balancing on the back of her horse. Her hands squeezed her triggers allowing the hooks that were connected to her waist shot forward racing through the air when they attach into the Titan's arm. She applied gas which shot her forward while she flew through the air she connected her swords to the top of her hilts easily cutting through the titan's arm that held Blaze. By the time she cut off the arm it had already pushed Blaze into its mouth which Cristina's eyes went wide watching as her friend's blonde hair disappeared into the titan's mouth. Distracted by Blaze's death she smacked into a Titan's face which Yuri flew by gas alone slamming into Cristina avoiding the Titan's mouth but Yuri wasn't so lucky but before the memory could finished she was shaken awake.

"Crist you were crying is everything okay?"

Erwin looked at her worried expression written all over his face but she just shook her head.

"Yes I am fine don't worry about me."

She answered causing him to frown.

"Frona has been keeping me updated on how you have been feeling. She told me that you have been crying all night ever since we came back from the expedition."

He explained as he placed his hand on her knee squeezing it softly leaning up pressing his lips against her forehead kissing it.

"It's going to be fine I promise Crist."

He said wiping her tears away with his sleeve standing up as Kamina knocked on the door opening it without Erwin or Cristina telling him to come in. He stepped through the door Erwin saluted him which he returned the salute he looked over towards Cristina who just sat there with her shoulders shaking so he figured she was crying.

"Commander I am sorry to intrude but we need to move quickly in order to keep Commander in chief Zachary's favor."

He explained which Erwin nodded in agreement.

"Captain Levi, Section Commander Hange and Squad Cristina is currently at the old headquarters training Eren."

He explained which Kamina nodded.

"Before I go Erwin take good care of her."

He said leaving the room as Erwin turned to see her shoulders still shake.

"So that's what he seen."

He mumbled to himself as he stepped forward kneeling beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"Crist please talk to me."

He pleaded with her wiping her tears away.

"I failed them Erwin. I couldn't save Blaze Yuri died because of me."

She said through sobs which he just patted her back.

"Things happen but they died so you and everyone else could live."

He said but her sobs grew louder.

"That doesn't help the fact they died because of me being weak. I couldn't even go their families they just threw rocks at me calling me a monster. I just don't know what to do."

She continued to sob when Erwin motioned for someone as they came picking her up moving her into the bedroom. She gripped onto the person's shirt.

"I failed them."

She muttered causing the person to sigh heavily.

"No if you failed them you wouldn't be so upset right now."

He said as she closed her eyes passing out from crying too hard but just like the night before a memory played. Yuri shoved Cristina out of the way causing her to land hard on the ground twisting her leg. The titan that Cristina smacked into had bitten Yuri's ankles clean off blood sprayed over even covering Cristina in blood. She screamed which the Titan that had helped devour Blaze caught Yuri quickly shoving her into its mouth chewing on her. Her arm was cut off causing it to land on top of Cristina while she laid on the floor tears streaming down her face. Takashi landed next to her pulling her up.

"Let's go Captain we need you to live."

Takashi whistled for his horse as it trotted up to him. Shoving Cristina on his horse he forced it to carry her away.

"Damn it Takashi I can help!"

She went to stand on the horse but due to her leg she fell back onto the saddle with a wet thud. Takano and Takashi worked together to eliminate any remaining Titans. While he flew through the air at max speed his gas supply ran out causing him to slam into a titan breaking Takashi's neck. Cristina grasped in shock at the death of her friend but the horse continued to move away. Takano reached into his jacket pulling out a flare gun pointing it up at the sky firing purple smoke signaling to the command unit informing them that the right flank had been destroyed. Frona shook Cristina awake which she sat up rubbing her eyes yawning.

"Sorry for waking you Captain but Commander needs you."

She explained which Cristina nodded slowly getting up walking back to the meeting room as she pushed open the door walking into the room where Levi, Hange, Miche and Erwin sat around the table in the center of the room.

"Welcome Captain Cristina it's good to have you here. We were discussing the plan for tomorrow."

Erwin explained which she nodded at the table as Levi gave a disapproval grunt.

Cristina glared at Levi as he shrugged at her not really caring about her right now due to her being late.

"As the usual plan goes I will be heading the command unit exiting Calenhad district after the clean up squads that consist of Squad Levi and Squad Cristina. Captain Amelia from the Garrison has confirmed that Titans gather around the gate. Eren Jaeger will remain within the command unit until Levi can return to the command unit while Squad Cristina will follow the lead of Lieutenant Frona while Cristina rejoins the Command unit."

He said as he then points down to the map that sat in the center of the table.

"Our route will be taking us close to the forest of giant trees. Giving us a slight advantage over the Titans if we have to engage them. Squad Cristina will be covering the left flank to provide the best survival rate for that flank."

He continued which Section Commander Hange spoke up causing him to stop speaking.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but shouldn't we head away from that forest since we have gotten reports that Titans are attracted towards that area for some reason?"

Hange asked which Erwin nodded in agreement.

"Yes that is correct the Garrison reports that they can see twenty or so fifteen meter Titans hover around that area, but the path straight through is also said to be clear in the morning. We won't be going through it until we have no other choices."

He explained which Levi spoke up since he sensed that Erwin was expecting something bad going to happen.

"Erwin what are you not saying?"

He asked staring at Erwin.

"I'm not hundred percent sure but I believe we will encounter an unique Titan just be on guard until we have arrived back, remember this isn't a long mission it is just a trail mission to prove that we can handle Eren."

He said standing up from the table which meant that the meeting was over, she stood up giving a quick salute then vanishing out of the room going to find her squad. Frona stood outside of the building yawning rubbing the side of her head.

"Frona go get the squad there has been a change in plans."

Cristina said standing next to Frona which she nodded saluting disappearing into the night it only took her a couple of minutes to gather everyone in the barracks.

"We are all here ma'am."

Frona reported which Cristina nodded as she had put up a map of the route that they will be taken the map had red circles showing where her squad will be going.

"So what we will be doing is before the command unit launches then the command of the squad will fall to Lieutenant Frona while I go back into the command unit."

Cristina said looking at the map praying in her head that none of her squad members die during this mission since it wasn't a full blown Expedition.

"Okay Ma'am."

Frona answered as Reiner looked at the map.

"Ma'am Where we will actually be?"

Reiner asked which everyone waited for their captain's response.

"Squad Cristina will be working with the members of the left flank. I want you all to promise me something please do not die in this mission."

Cristina asked which everyone saluted her.

"Yes ma'am!"

Cristina nodded heading towards the officer section of the barracks walking towards her bed once there she sat on the edge of the bed moving towards the center of the bed crossing her legs in a circle using her hands to also form a circle closing her eyes.

She meditated before each mission outside of the walls it helped her cope with the amount of death that occurs on every mission. After a while she eventually fell asleep able to sleep despite sleeping earlier. When dawn approached she stood next to her horse as Petra guided her horse to stand next to Cristina's.

"Today is the big day, we prove that we can do this."

Petra proclaimed which Cristina could only nod in agreement by the time Levi and Erwin got to them Cristina and Petra had mounted up on their horses.

"Good morning sir!"

Petra said while Levi nodded as Cristina smiled Erwin returned the smile, Squad Cristina followed behind Cristina Squad Levi did the same Levi rode next to Erwin on the left side while Cristina rode next to him on the right side.

"Once we get to the gate squads Cristina and Levi will go over the wall and deal with the titans, the Garrison captain Amelia will aid in the clearing the titans."

Upon hearing this Cristina was shocked in hearing that Amelia would help the scout regiment or do anything except drinking the main force of the scouts followed behind Erwin as he looked over towards both Levi and Cristina nodding to them. Levi jumped off of his horse firing his hooks into a nearby building launching himself towards the wall. Cristina did the same both of them landed on top of the wall which Amelia saluted them both.

"Commander Pixis has offered to help the scouts since my squad is the best we have I volunteered."

Amelia explained which Levi ignored jumping off of the wall in free fall beginning to spin in a 360 rotation his blades at the ready falling close to a Titan's nape slicing it killing the titan then he fired his hooks into two trees keeping him airborne. Cristina and her squad jumped down soon after aiding Levi as the Garrison unit fired the mounted cannons down at the titans that covered the gate.

"Open the gate! Let the fifty seventh Expedition outside of the walls begin!"

Erwin shouted as the gate slowly slides open Squad Levi and Squad Cristina's horse ran out ahead of Erwin to their owners once Squad Levi and Cristina were back on their horses they rejoined the command unit. The Scouts raced through the abandoned city which Erwin shot his arm to the left side of him shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Move into the Long distance Enemy Scouting formation!"

The left flank split off from the command unit moving towards the left flank while the right did the same Frona and Squad Cristina vanished from behind Cristina leading the left flank. In matter of moments a red flare was spotted towards the left flank telling Erwin that Titans have been spotted to avoid moving towards the direction at all cost, they continued moving forward until more red flares were spotted towards the left and right flanks causing Erwin to change direction firing a green flare letting the relay soldiers know that they are changing course. Suddenly a black flare was shot up towards the right flank.

"Sir an Abnormal titan has been spotted by the right flank!"

Cristina announced but as soon as the black flare was spotted a purple flare signaling that the right flank has suffered heavy losses causing Erwin to fire a green flare signaling that they were gonna move into the forest of the giant trees. The next thing Cristina knew Squad Levi was no longer with them but she stayed with Erwin.

"Cristina I have sent Hange ahead of us to set up our trap Levi and his squad are gonna be the bait."

Erwin explained as they entered the forest heading towards the center of the forest Petra, Gunther, Eld, Ouro, Eren and Levi raced towards the opening of the forest as a Titan that looked like a female sprinted after them once inside of the forest Scouts stood in the trees waiting to ambush the female titan as Squad Levi passed through the scouts jumped down trying to cut the female titan's nape of its neck but she covered it with her hand turning her hand into thick ice as the blades hit her hand breaking them instantly. She reached up grabbing a soldier slamming them into a tree killing them while more scouts died Eren got more nervous.

"Why are we running away we should help them!"

Eren shouted only to be told to look straight which Eren disobeyed.

"There is another one we can still save him!"

Eren shouted but the scout was easily wiped out causing him to raise his left hand to his mouth but hesitated.

"Eren you promised not to do that!"

Petra screamed as Ouro glared at him.

"Do you have no trust in us?!"

Gunther shouted at Eren's quickness to transform into a titan.

"Eren if you feel like that is the best option then do it this isn't a game either do it or don't we can never be sure what the correct option is."

Levi said looking back at Eren to which he sighed putting down his hand grabbing the reins of his horse. They continued to ride as fast as they could towards the center of the forest where Erwin and the core forces laid in wait.

"Captain please let us switch to ODM."

Petra pleaded with Levi but he gave no answer.

"Captain what are your orders!"

Eld followed up after Petra which he again gave no answer he dug into his jacket pocket pulling out a flare gun.

"Everyone cover your ears!"

He shouted as he pulled the trigger which started to emit a high pitch noise causing the female titan to slow down a tiny bit allowing the squad to pass through the center of the forest. Erwin sat on a tree trunk raising his sword up into the air.

"Fire!"

He ordered as three canisters fired hooks into the female titan's limbs and body keeping her in place.

"Cristina join up with squad Levi while we handle the female titan."

Erwin ordered which she saluted mounting back up on her horse lightly burying her heels into the horse's sides making it move faster. Before Squad Levi move deeper into the forest Levi had ordered them to take Eren deeper into the forest they had switched to ODM gear with easier movement Eld, Ouro, Gunther, Petra and Eren had disappeared into the trees. Cristina spotted their horses she got off of the horse firing her hooks into two large trees shooting herself into the air flipping once then firing her hooks into another tree swinging throughout the air the wind lightly smacked her face as she continued to move throughout the air eventually spotting Levi's squad standing on the tree branches. She landed next to them saluting them and they returned the salute.

"The commander ordered me to join up with you guys to protect Eren."

She explained which Eld who is the second in command of Squad Levi nodded.

"Understood Ma'am but you'll have to follow my command since Captain Levi never gave me an order in regarding you joining us."

He explained but the conversation was ended when a loud scream echoed throughout the forest. Levi stood on top of the female titan's head when it screamed causing him to cover his ears.

"What was that for? Did I hurt you?"

Levi asked after the titan had screamed which Miche landed behind Erwin his eyes widen.

"Sir Titans are all approaching from everywhere at the same time!"

He reported as he sniffed the air since he seemed to be able to smell the titans.

"All Units defend the female titan!"

Erwin shouted as Titans rushed towards the female Titan Moblit, Miche, Levi, Hange and the other members of the scouts dropped down onto the titans as they ran by to get to the female titan. A seven meter titan managed to get by them clinging to her leg as it begins to eat her leg soon after more Titans rushed by the defending Scouts getting through the defensive line.

"All units regroup!"

Erwin commanded as the scouts swung back onto the tree branches that overlooked the female titan Levi landed next to Erwin.

"What now Erwin?"

He asked which Erwin ordered him to refill on Gas and Blades which he did Hange lands down behind Erwin.

"Why did you order Levi to refill when we don't have time."

Hange asked which Erwin watched as the normal titans devoured the female titan.

"When the colossal Titan and the armoured Titan attacked wall Maria they both disappeared without a trace they had to have ODM gear I believe that the person inside of the female Titan will do the same."

He explained which she felt ashamed that she hadn't thought of that. Squad Levi had begun to move back towards the rest of the core forces when a small hooded figure appeared from the left side but Gunther couldn't see who that was due to the figure having its hood up wearing the scout's cloak.

"Is that Captain Levi?"

He asked as the figure swung towards him pulling back her arm then swinging her arm connecting her blade with Gunther's mid section causing him to fall back as the rest of the squad flew by.

"Shit I thought the female Titan was captured!"

Eld said shocked at the death of Gunther.

"That bitch killed him! We need to make her pay!"

Petra yelled as the hooded figure was engulfed in a bright yellow light moments later the female titan appeared sprinting after the squad. Eren had stopped to look at Gunther hanging from his left wire that was connected to a tree but Cristina shoved him forward to keep him moving as Petra, Ouro and Eld had begun to fight the female Titan first using their blades to cut out her eyes forcing her to back up against a tree to protect her nape. She placed both of her hands over her nape as Cristina joined in attacking the female titan's arms to drop them from her nape at first Petra flew downwards striking against the underside of the female titan's left arm while Cristina followed Petra bringing her blades down further up the arm. While Eld and Ouro worked on the right arm within a matter of moments both of the arms fell down to her side allowing Eld to apply gas to move forward quickly heading towards the nape of her neck Eren watched on from a distance amazed on how well Squad Levi handled the female titan so effectively. As soon as Eld got closer the female Titan's left eye popped open allowing her to see Eld coming which she opened her mouth biting down on an approaching Eld then spitting him out as Petra flew to low to the ground.

"Petra regroup! Snap out of it!"

Ouro yelled towards Petra but the female Titan was faster than her reaction time kicking Petra against the tree smashing her spine enraging Ouro.

"Cristina! Keep moving with Eren protect him at any cost!"

He shouted at her as he sped towards the nape of the neck slamming his blades down but the female Titan had an ability to harden parts of her body that can't be pierced by blades. As soon as his blades landed against the hardened part of her neck they broke shocking him.

"What my blades didn't work?!"

He said as the titan kicked him out of the air to Eren's dismary realizing that he had made a grave mistake quickly bringing his hand to his mouth biting down on his thumb causing himself to bleed allowing himself to transform into his titan form.

"Eren no!"

Cristina shouted she turned around from her retreat heading back towards the battling titans trying to get a clear opening to get at the female titan. Since Eren kept getting in her face Cristina was forced to stand on a tree branch watching.

"What am I supposed to be do? I can't even get close enough without being hit by either Eren or the female."

She mumbled to herself the female titan seemed to be taunting Eren by not taking him serious enough but she constantly parried Eren's every attack which seemed to annoy Eren to some degree. He did manage to get one good solid punch into her stomach sending her flying but she got back up quickly rushing him hardening her foot kicking off Eren's head and taking out a tree with it. The female Titan went to bend over to take Eren out of the nape of his titan form's neck but Cristina quickly flew down cutting against the titan's ankle. Despite her best efforts the female titan ignored her successfully capturing Eren which Mikasa seen Eren being eaten causing her to be enraged but Levi stopped her from going after Eren and the titan.

"Stop for now all we can do is follow the titan. I'll handle her I just need you to distract it."

He said as Cristina landed next to them sweat running down the side of her face panting softly.

"I'm sorry Levi I tried my best to protect Eren but despite our best efforts she was just too much."

Cristina explained between deep breaths which Levi placed his hand on her shoulder his face containing no emotion.

"I know you did Cristina but I'm gonna need your help I want you and Mikasa to distract the Titan while I free Eren."

He explained then jumping down from the branch that he was on chasing after the titan while Cristina and Mikasa both hooked onto the female titan's legs making her believe that they were coming after her. Each time she braced for one of their attacks they unhooked their wires from her legs moving away from the titan while Levi started his attacking starting from the left side of the titan first taking out its left arm then whipping around the tree attacking the right side what had taken four people to do. It only took Levi a matter of a couple of seconds to completely render her arms useless Mikasa seen an opening to strike at the female titan's neck which she immediately took the chance to strike at the titan.

"No wait! She'll regain her arm she is just playing hurt!"

Cristina shouted but Mikasa was too close for her to stop which the titan brought up her hand to smack Mikasa away but Levi stepped on it stopping the hand but twisting his ankle. He ignored the pain now dragging his blades across her jaw forcing her mouth to open Eren sliding out untouched which Levi grabbed Eren from her mouth retreating away with Cristina and Mikasa in toe. Levi looked back at the female titan as tears streamed down her left side of her face which took him by surprise as they retreated back to the core forces.

Eren woke up inside of a wagon as it approached Calenhad district's gate, Mikasa realized that he had finally woken up.

"Eren easy you still need to recover from your wounds."

She said which all he did was lay there with his arm over his head regretting the fact he didn't save his squad when he had a chance. Once inside of the wall Citizens gathered in the streets.

"They only left this morning and they already back?"

One of them said as another one grunted.

"We're wasting our taxes on them just so they can just eat and get fat!"

Another said which made Eren sit up about to say something until he seen two child watching them with amazement in their eyes just like how he was.

Levi walked his horse through the streets a grim look on his face as Petra's father walks up to him saying how his daughter is to young and how he wants her to find someone to love while he remained silent. Cristina walked next to Erwin as people shouted at him asking if the soldiers truly died in vain but he just continued to carry on. People then turned on Cristina next.

"She came back alive She no doubtedly didn't save anyone! All she is good for is her looks!"

A woman said as another woman chimed in.

"She obviously slept her way through the ranks she isn't any good!"

Cristina kept her eyes on the ground as she continued to move throughout the district due to the massive failure of the mission key members of the scouts were recalled back to the capital of Stohess District to hand Eren Jaeger over to the Military Police and the chance of the disbanding of the Scout Regiment.

Chapter Five: Stohess District

A hundred fourth recruit figured out the true identity of the female Titan Armin reported that he has theorized that Annie Leonhart which both Armin and Mikasa hoped it wasn't true that their fellow cadet was actually the enemy. So it was decided that Cristina Erwin and Levi will return to Stohess District as ordered while they use Jean as a decoy for Eren so that he Mikasa and Armin can lure her out. Hange and Miche stayed behind being deployed to an outpost in wall Rose while all of this gets sorted out. A carriage with the seal of King Fritz Erwin was the first to enter then Levi and finally Cristina. Levi sat acrossed of Erwin while Cristina sat next to Erwin she watched outside of the carriage window. Eren, Mikasa and Armin would sneak out of Stohess District with the help of their fellow Cadet Annie Leonhart. They would take an underground passage which if Annie was actually the female titan she would not go down there since Titans can not move underground but if she does go underground then Armin's theory will be wrong.

"Sir? What will happen if the scouts get disbanded?"

Cristina asked Erwin which he breathed once before he answered.

"I guess you will be either transferred to the Garrison Regiment or Military Police that would be your choice."

He answered closing his eyes taking in all of the losses that the scouts had suffered at the hands of the female Titan but he knew that this mission would be a success unlike the last time it had to be. By the time they reached Stohess district Armin found Annie which she was standing next to Blair guarding a building. Armin asked Annie for her assistance in ecorsting out of Stohess.

"Do you need my help?"

Blair asked Annie only receiving a shake of the head Jean had entered the wagon to be the decoy Eren to fool the military police until Armin Eren and Mikasa could lure out the female Titan. Armin led Annie to an opening in the ground that lead underground while he entered the opening he turned back to see Annie standing at the top.

"Annie I need you to come down here. I need to be wrong on this one please."

Armin pleaded with Annie but she didn't move holding her left arm while looking down at Eren Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa attached a detachable blade to her hilt pointing it at Annie.

"I'll destroy anything or anyone that tries to harm Eren!"

She shouted up towards Annie causing her to laugh which freaked out Eren having never heard her laugh before this moment.

"I'm happy I could've been of use to you Armin. I am truly sorry that I have disappointed you."

She said bringing her hand up to her mouth but Armin quickly pulled out his flare gun firing it into the entrance causing people to appear from all sides of Annie. A white gag was placed over her mouth so she couldn't transform. Then Armin noticed a ring on her left hand which she brushed her thumb against, revealing a sharp point. Before Armin could reach for her, she stabbed her thumb with it. Suddenly a bright yellow light appeared above the buildings as a giant skeleton appears tendons and muscle begin to cover the skeleton. Annie now in her Titan form moved while a part of the open collapsed down on top of Eren causing him to be impaled. Erwin stepped out of the wagon followed by Cristina and Levi soon after when the yellow light appeared he nodded towards Cristina and Jean. Both of them nodded back equipping ODM gear to their hips Cristina was faster than Jean at doing this. She fired her wires into a nearby building launching herself forward.

"Hey wait!"

Jean said trying to catch up Cristina while Mikasa and Armin led Annie to where Hange was located. Eren laid in the rubble blood dripping down his face and running down his chest. Cristina flipped in mid air landing on top of a building running across it; she had never used ODM gear when in normal clothing so she was a little uncomfortable at first but she pressed on. Hange ordered her squad to use the cannons to target Annie's legs so that she couldn't escape. Cristina was in range to attack Annie directly, so she jumped off of the building that she was running on. She fired her hooks into her leg applying gas to quickly close the gap between her and Annie. Once she was close enough she brought her arms behind her body only to bring them forward allowing her blades to cut into Annie's left leg causing her to yell in pain.

"This is for Petra!"

Cristina shouted flying past firing her hooks into a tower spinning herself back around towards Annie once she was now facing towards her target. She once again fired her wires at the leg of Annie speeding towards her target repeating what she had done the first time but this time instead of she letting go after the first hit she held on. Instead of bringing her arms behind her body, she just continued to swing her blades each time hitting their mark. The left leg that Cristina was working on finally flew off of Annie causing her to fall on her face. Cristina fired her hooks into a building pulling herself up to on top of it.

"You think I'm done with you!? I have just started!"

But before Cristina could come back for another round of attacks, Annie forced her body to regenerate her missing left leg to continue fleeing from Stohess. While this was going on Erwin was placed in handcuffs because Nile felt that he was leading a rebellion, he didn't believe that there was a titan in Stohess district. Once Annie was back on her feet, Cristina fired her hooks into Annie's left leg again to continue stalling her until Eren could come in his titan form to take her out. This time Annie had hardened her left leg to protect herself against the enraged Cristina but doing this only made her angrier. Upon seeing this, Cristina switched to her right leg which remained unprotected. She started her approach at first copying what Captain Levi likes to do by spinning around once she hit the leg her blades cut into Annie's leg three to four different times with one attack. She looped around again this time a different attack method than the last time - she approached from above the right leg slamming her blades down into the leg which is done by her handing them above her head. She dragged her blades down her leg stopping before she touched the ground with each attack Annie moved slower towards the wall. To protect her from anymore injury she hardened her right leg, leaving her left leg open for attack. She reeled her hooks back into their holders falling to the ground, but before she fully touched the ground she fired her hooks into Annie's left leg approaching her leg from the bottom as she held the handle of her swords upside down dragging her blades upwards from Annie's ankle all the way to the hip. Eren's eyes widen as a hot wind blew around him a giant skeleton appearing again as tendons and muscle start to quickly form around the skeleton then the skin appears sealing Eren into the nape of the neck. Eren let out a loud scream sprinting towards Annie as fast as he could, which caused Cristina to stop her attack on Annie firing her hooks into the nearby building pulling herself up nearly avoiding Eren barreling down the alley way. Annie looked back seeing Eren sprinting his full speed after her which caused her to start running away from Eren being too weak to actually hold up any fight against Eren because of Cristina's attacks and Annie's re healing. Annie was able to outrun Eren for only about two or three seconds then he brought his fist into the back of her head sending her crashing into a building. She got up delivering a kick into Eren's gut but he caught her leg throwing her towards another building. Annie crashed into the building she was tossed into getting up slowly which Eren barreled after her she managed to avoid him. He crashed into another building while Annie dashed away reaching the wall grabbing onto it she started to climb up the wall. Eren got up from the building sprinting towards the wall once he was close he jumped onto Annie's left leg. Due to Annie holding up her own weight plus Eren's weight causing Annie's leg to detach. Eren dropped from the wall with Annie's left leg while she kept climbing only for Mikasa to attach her hooks into the wall pulling herself above Annie.

"Annie I can't let you go any further!"

Mikasa shouted at Annie bringing her blades down cutting off Annie's fingers she lowered herself down pressing her feet against Annie's head.

"Now fall"

She muttered as Annie fell onto her back which Eren jumped up on top of her. Before Eren slammed down on top of her she managed to turn onto her back to crawl away.

To no avail Eren pinned her down lowering his head down towards the nape of her neck biting into it. Annie popped up in her human form unable to escape from Eren as he was about to devour Annie. Having given into his titan's lust to devour people.

"Eren! Stop!"

Cristina started to dash forward jumping down firing her hooks into the building launching herself forward, but another person beat her to Eren Levi swooped down cutting into Eren's nape dragging him out of the titan's body.

"You don't eat the only lead we have idiot."

Levi glared at Eren but the other reason why Levi freed Eren was because Annie's titan form was trying to merge her own body with Eren's body. Jean tried to get Annie to talk but she had encased herself in a crystal. Jean started to stab his blade into the crystal but his blade broke. Cristina approached him.

"Jean stop you can't get through. It's okay we need to move her underground."

She said which Jean let his hand fall to his side his body shaking with anger at how he had let her fool him into thinking they were friends. Erwin, Levi, Cristina, Eren, Mikasa and Armin stayed in Stohess while Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Christa and a few other members were ordered to move towards the outpost in wall Rose where Miche was.

"Sir if I'm not mistaken you believe that the Armoured and the Colossal Titans are also Titan shifters. I think that they will also try to capture Eren."

Cristina explained looking at Erwin which he rubbed his chin thinking.

"Now why are they after him? Is it because of him being a titan shifter as well?"

She continued until Erwin spoke up.

"I believe that there is something bigger going on. Maybe it's because the place Annie is from needs Eren to battle the normal Titans or other Titan shifters."

He explained.

"Does it truly matter? They are here both Colossal and Armoured are still missing and can resurface at any moment."

Levi cut in putting an end to the theory session but the real reason why Annie was after Eren is because the titan shifters of Colossal, Armoured and Annie was to find and acquire the coordinate ability. All three of them believed that Eren Jaeger had this ability. Coordinate ability is the power to control Titans at will.

Chapter six: Taking back wall Maria

It took the Scout regiment three years to reach where it all started Commander Erwin led the scouts to victories allowing them to get this far. With each victory resulted in losses before they set out for this final mission to recapture wall Maria, Erwin had went to the Garrison and Military Police regiments asking for any soldiers who were brave enough to join the scouts. A couple hundred soldiers from the Garrison joined while only about twenty soldiers from the Military Police joined. The beast Titan had escaped from the Scouts three times before, along the way they had lost most of their strongest soldiers such as Miche and his squad. Blair and Amelia rode next to Cristina they had made up her new squad along with Malo who was another Military police soldier that joined. Erwin and Levi rode towards wall Maria some of the soldiers cheered seeing the wall in sight meaning the long mission was coming to an end.

"Levi I believe that the beast titan is not finished with us just it be on your guard We need to get to that basement in Jaeger's house."

Erwin said which Levi nodded Hange, Eren,Mikasa and Armin was already on top of the wall since Erwin had ordered them to be the advance scouts. The core forces of the scouts arrived in Shiganshina district which is Eren's hometown once there Eren transforms into his titan form. Heading towards the giant hole so he can seal it with his hardening ability. He successfully seals the hole however their success didn't last long. The Armoured Titan and Colossal Titan whose real identities are Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover showed up after they had sealed the hole Blair and a couple of the Military Police soldiers rushed Reiner. They tried their hardest but ultimately Reiner charged into them killing three of the Military Police leaving Blair and Malo left.

"Blair Malo fall back! Let myself and Levi handle them!"

Cristina shouted at them but Erwin ordered Cristina to help evacuate the horses which she fell back with Amelia and Blair preparing the horses to leave so they were able to retreat if needed.

Somehow with the help of Eren and the rest of squad Levi both Bertholdt and Reiner were captured alive. Before they were captured they had managed to kill every soldier except for Blair, Erwin, Squad Levi, Hange, Amelia, Cristina, Connie, Malo, Sasha and some Garrison members.

"Beast Titan is approaching!"

Malo shouted alerting Erwin and the rest of the surviving Scouts instead of the beast titan moving forward to attack, he had titans deliver him rocks since he was able to control the titans to some extent. He picked up one splitting it into two halves throwing one of them scoring a direct hit against a squad of soldiers that were fighting seven meter titans. The soldiers were torn into pieces by the rocks forcing Levi and the rest of the soldiers to hide within the town, the remain soldiers started to panic not wanting to die out here.

"If you didn't want to die then why the hell did you even come?"

Cristina snapped at the soldiers who cried about not wanting to die but Levi stood staring up at Erwin who was taller than him.

"Erwin please tell me that you have a plan."

Levi asked which Erwin remained silent with a grim look on his face which was noticed by Cristina walking over to them as rocks continued to rain on the city. Each time rocks hit the city soldiers shrieked in terror Levi's eyes widen as he realize Erwin didn't have a plan to fight back like he normally would.

"There is one way We can counter attack but.."

Erwin stopped himself from continuing his expression turning more grim if that was even possibly this truly frighten Cristina.

"But what Erwin? Is it that bad?

Levi asked which he walked to a box sitting down on it sighing.

"All I wanted was to make it to that basement to find the answers that were said to be there. There were many times I had thought about death but I still thought about my father's dreams. If we were to do this myself and everyone here would die."

He finally told Levi the only option they had making Cristina lose all color in her face she hugged Erwin.

"I am ready to give my life for the cause always had been from day one."

She said but Erwin couldn't make the choice he didn't want to condemn everyone here to hell but Levi kneeled down in front of Erwin and Cristina sighing softly.

"Erwin walk them all to hell give up your dreams and hopes! I'll take the beast Titan down I swear it.

Levi said receiving a nod from both Cristina and Erwin he stood up walking past Levi and Cristina standing in front of the remaining soldiers except for Eren, Hange, Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha.

"Listen up! We have one option of attack and that is a suicidal frontal charge! If we stay here we will die regardless it's best for us to go out fighting instead of sitting here and letting our comrades who died before us be meaningless. It is up to us to honor those who have died to make their deaths mean something! Once we die we leave the rest to the ones who take up our duty after us!"

Erwin explained kneeling down using a piece of wood to draw into the dirt explaining his plan.

"We will charge head first towards the beast titan while Captain Levi approaching from behind. We will use smoke from our flare guns to lower his accuracy."

He explained which Levi wondered how he exactly can make it to the beast titan if he is by an open field with nothing by him.

"Levi will use the titans he has lined up behind him to approach from behind that is all for the briefing time to go."

He said nodding towards Levi mounting onto his horse as Cristina saluted Levi also mounting up onto her horse. Erwin sped off towards the opening of the town pulling out his flare gun while everyone else did the same.

"Fire!"

Erwin shouted aiming his gun towards the beast titan firing it as a black smoke raced through the air followed by a several other black smoke.

"They think their little toys can work on me? That's rich!"

The beast titan said picking up another rock tossing it into the middle of the horses blowing a hole into the right side of Erwin's horse. The piece of rubble had flown through Erwin's horse and his right side of his stomach.  
"Erwin!?"

Cristina shouted reloading her flare gun taking another shot at the beast titan as he threw another volley of rocks towards the approaching soldiers this time Malo, Amelia and a few of the Garrison soldiers were wiped out. Amelia took a rock to the head blowing a hole where her ears used to be after that only Cristina, Blair and two Garrison soldiers remained the third volley came hitting Cristina's horse in the legs causing the horse to fall face first throwing her off of the horse landing on her side. She screamed in pain Blair's horse was also hit before the Beast titan could throw another volley Levi had gotten to him. Blair got up limping towards Cristina in a matter of minutes Levi had dispatched the beast titan revealing his human form. He had shoved his blade into the Beast titan's mouth making it pop out from his eye.

"I can't kill him yet I can inject someone with the titan serum and they can eat him to become a titan shifter."

Levi said to himself looking out at the battlefield.

"Hey.. is there anyone who made it?"

Levi scanned the battlefield but couldn't see anyone because Blair had fallen on her face due to her injuries. A crawling titan appeared next to Levi stealing the Beast titan away from him.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you."

Levi shouted as the beast titan ran away shouting for the other titans to kill Levi which he slid his spent blade into the hostler pulling out another one firing his hooks into the titan's fighting through them chasing after the beast titan. Erwin looked up at the sky as Cristina managed to crawl towards him blood leaked from his wound she checked his pulse as it was faint. Eventually Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha and Hange arrived taking Erwin and Cristina back on top of the wall. Blair had been killed during the titan's fight with Levi.

Armin Arlet was also badly injured from the battle with the Colossal Titan.

"Captain please save Armin!"

Eren pleaded with Levi but he didn't want to save Armin he wanted to save Erwin or Cristina.

"Levi. You need to save Armin I've accepted my death I believe Cristina would say the same thing.

Let the new generation lead."

Erwin said as he breathes heavily closing his eyes dying with a smile on his face cause Levi's eyes to widen. Cristina watches all of this happening refusing to cry knowing that she'll be reunited with Blaze, Petra, Takano, Takashi, Yuri and the rest of the original Squad Levi.

"When I fell I had hit something in my side so I probably have internal bleeding so can one of you do me a favor.? End my life so I can be with everyone else."

Cristina asked which Levi first injected Armin with the Titan serum allowing him to transform into a titan. Eren allowed Armin to devour Bertholdt to regain his human form while Levi pulled out a blade from Cristina's holster shoving it into her heart killing her. Nine months later Shiganshina's residents who once lived there before the wall had been breached had returned living there. Hange became the commander of the scouts while Levi became her second in command. Cristina and Erwin were honoured by the residents of Shiganshina building a grave site honouring the men and women who died. Cristina sat in a white room the only thing that was there is two chairs Erwin sat in the other chair.

"Hey Crist I've been waiting for you"

He said a smile forming on his lips. He looked well rested but considering the both of them died, it was to be expected. She felt relieved that she no longer had to continue to fight. Soon Blaze,Takano,Yuri,Takashi and Petra appeared into the room. Cristina stood next to Erwin his hand in hers, finally reunited with everyone who had sacrificed their lives for the mission.


End file.
